Meetings in Storms
by tashaxxx
Summary: The a-team meeting as kids after a problem in each of their lives causes them to run.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope this makes some sort of sense. **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Prologue**

**Murdock POV**

Running. Rain was pouring. Making pattering sounds on the pavement, only magnified as the boy carried on running. He didn't want to stop. Couldn't. Screeching of tires. Screams. Death. That was all he could see. All he could hear. Help! No one had come. He'd ran. And ran. Until he got to civilisation. No one would help. He was just some little boy. A dirty crying scared little boy in their eyes. No one would help. No one would help him. He was lost. Lost. Lost. Lost. Lost.

**BA POV**

Sucka. Why'd I leave? Mama will be worried. Have to find him thought. Mama had been upset when he'd left. Had no right making his mama upset. Was gonna teach 'im a lesson. Make him wish he'd never upset his mama. Just wasn't right. Mama. He missed her. But he wouldn't come back. He couldn't. Not till the sucka paid. And he would pay. He'd pay bad.

**Hannibal POV**

Light the cigar. Damn rain. It was making the fire go out. No chance of getting dry yet though. No one was gonna let him in. Could squat. But he couldn't risk it. Couldn't risj being found by the police. Didn't want to go back their anyway. Why should he? It'd be back to the yelling. Do this. Do that. He could do what he like. He was old enough. Get away from that house. Away from the yelling. Get some peace. Finally. Take a drag of the cigar. Smile. Yeah this was nice. Freedom. Finally.

**Face POV**

Scared. Where's Mummy? He was lost. So lost. The teddy his mum had given him held tightly in his little hands. So scared. Home. Why did she go? When is she coming back? Mummy? Stares. Everyone's staring at him. Rain. Why's it so cold? Do they know where my Mummy is? Where am I? Can they help me? So scared. So scared and lost. I miss my Mummy. Does she miss me? Why did she leave me?

**Murdock POV**

Shelter. Finally somewhere I can rest. Somewhere I can get some rest. Wait out the storm. Could walk home when it's dry. Might get some food. Running to the cave, the little boy hugged his knees close to his chest. A crack of thunder made him start. Screeching tires. Dead all dead. Help!

**BA POV**

Shelter. No point getting no cold. Just get some rest for a while. Go looking after the storms past. Mama always said there's no point in walking in the rain. Only get you cold and wet. A slap of thunder. Mama was always there when storms where brewing. Miss Mama. Ain't no wuss though. Not gonna cry.

**Hannibal POV**

Shelter. About time. Need to get somewhere dry. Need to get some sleep so I can think. Think of a plan. Think of a way to get a room. Keep the cigars dry to. Clap of thunder. Nothing abnormal. Corse, never been out in a storm alone before. Just sit in the shelter till the storm passes. Not like I'm scared. Just gotta keep warm.

**Face POV**

Shelter. Cold. Miss Mummy. So scared. Go and sit in it, can still see the bus stop. If Mummy comes back, I'll still see her. Clap of thunder. Tears running down his face. Trembling and clutching Teddy. Keep running. Run away from storm. Get dry. Sleep. See Mummy soon. She won't leave me in a storm. So scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this makes some sort of sense. **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 1 **

**General POV **

"Hey." A 10 year old yelled as a black 8 year boy wandered into his shelter. "What you doin' here?"

"That's none o' your business sucka." The 8 year old growled.

"I'm HM Murdock." The little boy said, happily.

"Bosco Baracus. Now get outta my shelter." He growled.

"Now why don't the pair of you get out of my shelter." A 15 year old boy said from the entrance. Cigar in mouth.

"I was here first. So all of you go away." Murodck screamed at the other two.

"No chance sucka."

"You got a real bad attitude their?" The cigar smoking teen said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bosco Baracus, said angrily.

"Don't mean nothing." The older boy replied, angrily. "Names John Smith, by the way. Now the both of you get outta here."

Before either boy had a chance to reply a smaller boy came running into the shelter. In his hands, he was clutching a small, bedraggled looking teddy.

"Why don't we all just stay here?" Bosco replied, showing a softer tone at seeing the younger boy.

"Fine by me. It's a real big storm out there and I don't wanna be out in it." Murdock replied as he made to grab the little boys hand. The younger boy stepped backwards, away from Murdock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." Murdock said sadly at seeing the way the kid had reacted.

"What's your name, kid?" John asked, bending down to look at the small boy. He shrugged as reply.

"How 'bout you bears name?" Murdock piped up, happily.

"Teddy." The kid whispered.

"Where's your Mama at?" Bosco asked, softly. The boy shrugged again.

John looked at the kid, confused, before he led the younger child further into the shelter. The little boy sat down beside Murdock and instantly fell asleep. Murdock grinned happily as he let the little boy cuddle up next to him.

"Get some sleep." John told the other two boys.

"Who made you boss, Smith?" Bosco replied angrily.

"I'm older than you are kid, so I get to be boss. Also, I'm gonna be calling you BA."

"Why, cos he'd got a bad attitude John." Murdock piped up.

"I ain't got no bad attitude fool." BA replied angrily.

"Yep. What does HM stand for Murdock?" John asked the other kid.

"Don't stand for nothin' but me friends used to say it stood for Howlin' Mad." Murdock replied eagerly.

"Got that right fool." BA grumbled.

"Excellent. We'll just call you Murdock but that's good to know." John answered grinning happily.

"What bout you then Smith. You gone and given us names. And what 'bout that lil' kid. Ain't got now name so what we gonna call him?" BA asked.

"Yeah, we could call 'im teddy. Just like his lil' bear." Murdock replied. He seemed eager to want to name the kid.

"Can't call a kid teddy. It'd confuse 'im." BA answered angrily.

"We'll ask him. Maybe he'll remember when he wakes up. Anyway you lot can call me Hannibal." Hannibal grinned at the two boys from behind his cigar. "Now get some sleep the pair of ya'." Nodding Murdock snuggled up closer to the little boy. BA grunted at Hannibal before following suit. Soon enough all four boys were sleeping soundly, while the storm raged on outside.

**LINE BREAK**

The youngest boy was awake first. He looked at the three older boys before looking outside of the shelter. The bus stop was empty but he knew it wouldn't be that way for long. Maybe his Mummy would be coming back on the next bus. The little boy felt his stomach grumble so he picked himself off of the floor before making his way from the shelter, dragging his teddy behind him.

Murdock woke with a start. He had been dreaming about the crash. The crash. No he couldn't think of the crash. Not again. He had to keep a straight head. He had to get home. Looking around the now better lit shelter he could see the other boys properly for the first time. BA looked like the average black boy, with a bit too much gold. Hannibal had the average look of an older boy. But the youngest boy had disappeared. Oh no. Starting, Murdock went to the other boys, shaking them awake, all the time wondering how a little boy had somehow managed to disappear.

What was this fool doing? BA wasn't happy about being woken up so suddenly. He had been having a nice dream of his Mama. He missed her but now he was being told to wake up by this fool. In the light BA could see that the fool looked kinda crazy. Well a lot more crazy. Looking over to where the fool was walking BA watched as he shook the teenager awake. Hannibal didn't look as tough as the older boys on BA's block at home bnut hell not many people did. But he did still look pretty tough. Looking further around the shelter, BA saw that the little kid had gone. If that kid had gotten hurt he was gonna show the sucka that did it his bad attitude tenfold.

Reaching for his cigar, Hannibal winched at the bright light of the morning. Murdocks wil looking figure was infront of him, mumbling. The kid looked ordinary enough, brown hair and eyes, but Hannibal could definetly see why he was called howlin' mad throught he way the kid was acting. Looking over to BA, Hannibal smirked. The kid looked tough. Had a hell of a lot of gold too. An odd assortment of people. But still, better than them at home. Well, anything was better than the arguments. Where's the kid? Hannibal couldn't see the kid and that told him exactly why Murdock had woken him? Looked like these two weren't the main problem.

"Mister?" The little boy with the bedraggled teddy whispered to an older man. The man was holding a bagel in one hand, and a paper in his other.

"Hey, kiddo? What's up?" The man asked as he looked at the sorry state of the younger boy. The boy looked scared and cold, clutching some raggedy old bear.

"I missed my bus home mister and someone stole my money." The little boys voice was soft and scared.

"What you doing out here all alone."

"I'm not. I'm going home but I got no money." Poor kid. The man shook his head.

"Here." He handed the little boy a five pound note. "Go get some breakfast to kid."

"Thanks mister." The little boy smiled, through a gap filled smiled. The man watched as the little boy ran over to the bus stop and sat there waiting.

**LINE BREAK **

"There he is, Hannibal." BA shouted as he saw the little boy run from a man.

"What's he doing?" Murdock asked as they watched the younger boy, jump onto the seat of the bus stop.

"Waiting for a bus by the looks of it." Hannibal answered.

The three boys walked over the young kid. "Why'd you run off kid?" Hannibal asked.

"I'm waiting for my Mummy." The little boy answered brightly. It was a completely different attitude from yesterday that it shocked the older boy. The kid had blonde hair and blue eyes that made him look the picture of innocence. His smile was lighting his face up but Hannibal noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"Mind if we wait with ya'?" Murdock asked, brightly. The kid shrugged.

"I'm getting' hungry. Any of you got any money?" BA asked. Surprisingly the little boy nodded, pulling out a five pound note. "Where'd you get that? Didn't steal it did ya'."

"That man gave me it." Hannibal smirked at the kids response.

"We'll call you Face." Hannibal said, getting an odd look from the other boys, except Murdock.

"It's cos you don't have a name, Facey, and cos we've seen you with lots of different faces now." Nodding Face happily squeezed his teddy as he watched for the bus that would bring his Mummy back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this makes some sort of sense. **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 1 **

**General POV **

The four boys sat for the whole day at the bus stop, until the three older boys finally realised that Faces Mother wasn't coming. Throughout the day buses came and went and as people piled on and piled off they watched as Faces face started to droop. By the time the last bus of the day rolled away the little boy looked close to tears but he never cried. Instead, he clutched his teddy closer to him, burying his head into the grimy fur.

"It's alright lil' brother." BA muttered as he lifted the 5 year old up. Face didn't protest as they headed back to the shelter.

As BA placed the youngest onto the floor, the other three boys watched as Face made his way to the far corner of the shelter, curl up clutch his teddy. When Murdock heard the small sobs coming from the little boy he tried to go over and comfort him. Instead the boy just shouted "NO!" and turned away from the other boys.

Hannibal got out a cigar from his pocket, lit it and took a drag. "You shouldn't smoke." BA said disapprovingly as he sat with his back against one of the walls. Hannibal only shrugged in reply as he sat opposite the younger boy. Murdock sat down with a forlorn look by BA.

"Do you think he'd be alright?" Murdock asked the oldest boy as he glanced over at Face. Hannibal looked over at the 5 year old. His breathing had evened out and by the looks of it the kid had fallen asleep. That was good.

"No idea." Hannibal said, shrugging. Actually, he was worried about the young blonde haired boy. "How'd you get here anyway?" Hannibal directed the question to both of the younger boys.

"That's none of your business sucka." BA growled, warningly. He didn't want these fools knowing what he was doing. Only reason he was even sticking around was because he didn't know where else to go and it wasn't like he was gonna leave the kid to these two fools.

Murdock looked over at Hannibal and quickly averted his gaze. He couldn't talk about the crash. Not without reliving it again and again. Crashing. Dead. He shook his head as if to try to get rid of the memories. No. No. No.

"What about you?" Hannibal only shrugged in reply. They didn't need to know. "Can't expect us to tell you if you won't tell us." BA grumbled.

"That's really only 'cos it isn't any of your business what I'm doing here. Anyway, it's not like I'm not old enough to be on my own. You three on the other hand. Should be with your families." BA growled at that, but couldn't respond. He should be with his Mama. She's be worried.

Murdock just shook his head again. The crash was all he could think about. How was he supposed to get home when he couldn't even think straight? He missed home. The feeling of a small body grabbing his arm brought Murdock back to reality. For now at least.

"What's your family like?" Face asked, as he sat down in the middle of BA and Murdock. When no one answered the little boy kept talking. "Do you have a mummy and a daddy? I never knew my Daddy but Mummy used to say he was a real nice guy. Have you got brothers and sister? I'd love some. It'd be lots of fun I reckon'." Face said excitedly.

"I don't got any brothers or sisters but we got a dog named Billy. Big black retriever. He'd love you." Murdock replied enthusiastically.

"My mama's the nicest lady anyone'll ever meet lil' brother." BA added.

"Yeah. I've got my parents, course don't think their much to brag 'bout. Always yelling." Hannibal replied.

"Course they are,Hannibal. What with the smokin'." Hannibal only shrugged at that comment.

"What 'bout your parents Murdock?" Face asked, looking over at the crazy fool.

"Dead." Murdock's reply was low. The crash. No. No. No. Murdock started to rock back and forth. "No. No. No. No." He kept saying.

Face looked at the older boy sadly. He didn't want his knew friend to be sad. Looking at the other two older boys, as if trying to find someone to help Murdock, Face only saw pained looks.

Hannibal looked sadly at the young boy. Poor kid. He didn't deserve to have any family. Wonder how he lost them. It can't have been good, whatever it was.

BA watched as the crazy fool rocked back and forth. Maybe he ain't so crazy. He's just sad. Misses his Mama and Dad. Can understand that. Still a crazy fool though.

Murdock felt small tears gathering in his eyes. Dead. All dead. He'd never said it before. Didn't want to believe it. The crash. No. No. No. No. Murdock didn't want to think of that. Couldn't. Wouldn't. Shouldn't. Screeching of tires. Screams for help. No. No. No. No. No.

"There you go, Murdock." Face said, as he placed his small bear in the older boys lap. Murdock clutched his friends teddy, still crying.

"It's alright fool. It's gonna be alright." BA wasn't sure what to say to the crazy boy, but he couldn't bear to see him in this sort of state.

"You've got a new family now Murdock. Us. We're gonna look after you. Alright." Hannibal said, moving to sit with the group of younger boys.

"Really." Murdock sniffled.

"Yep. We gotta all look out for each other now." Hannibal replied as he pulled the youngest boy into his lap. The oldest and youngest laughed as Murdock smiled and pulled BA into a big hug.

"Get off of me fool." BA shouted angrily, as he looked at his new family. They were alright he guessed. Just not his Mama. Not his real family. But by the looks of it the fool and kid needed someone to look after them. That's be alright. Just for a little bit. But only 'til he got what he had come here for. Then he'd go back to Mama. Maybe he could even bring these three fools with him. Yeah. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one has more of Hannibal's point of view than the others. **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 3**

**General POV **

"Well, then. How do you like it?" Hannibal asked the three boys.

"Tasty." Face answered around a mouth full of burger. Hannibal had been gone so long that Face had wondered if he was ever coming back. Honestly, the burger was richer than any food he'd ever tasted and it was starting to make him feel sick but he wasn't going to tell the older boys. The little boy was still worried about Murdock so had left Teddy with the older boy. Face looked over at Murdock, who had fallen asleep a short time after the friends talk, clutching Teddy in his arms.

"Best thing I've tasted in ages, Hannibal. Where'd you get it anyway?" BA asked the older boy. Hannibal just smirked as he started to eat his own burger.

"Face, why don't you go wake up Murdock. Don't want his food to get cold." Hannibal said, looking at the smaller boy. Nodding, Face wandered over to the older boy, shaking him on the shoulder.

Murdock's eye flung open, looking panicky. Flinching back, Face watched the concern come into his friend's eyes as awareness returned to the older boy.

"Food's here, Murdock." Face whispered as he made his way back to the other boys.

Guiltily Murdock followed close behind Face.

As he sat down, Murdock could see the anger in BA's face. "What'd you do fool?"

"Oh nothing, you ugly mudsucker." Murdock smiled as he saw Face smile. "Here you go Facey. Thanks for letting me borrow hm. Teddy is very good at comforting people." The youngest smiled as he hugged his teddy, burger dropped on the floor and forgotten.

"Don't ever call me that again sucka or you'll be a dead man." BA warned the crazy man.

"Now, calm down the both of you." Hannibal smirked around his cigar.

"No one tells me what to do sucka." BA warned. Hannibal just smirked. Arguments. That was what he was used to and by the looks of it that was what he was going to get from the younger boy. Never mind. At least it wasn't about anything so trivial.

"Tough look BA. Don't want to frighten the kid is all." Hannibal replied as he threw his burger packaging in the corner.

"It was the crazy fool who scared the kid, Hannibal." BA pointed accusingly at said crazy fool.

"He woke me up." Murdock replied, defensively.

"Murdock didn't scare me BA." Face piped up from his seat by the wall. "And neither did BA, Hannibal." Added the little boy.

Hannibal shrugged in reply, got out a cigar and walked out of the shelter. BA growled as he watched the older boy walk out before walking over to a wall. Murdock looked at the two other boys, avoided looking at the youngest thinking he was lying about not being scared and took his burger back to the corner. Face looked at the three older boys angrily before kicking his burger away, curling up where he was sat.

Same old same old. Hannibal thought as he absently kicked a stone. He was leaning against the wooden walls of the shelter. It was quiet outside. Nearly night. The bus stop the four boys had spent the whole day at was deserted. Hannibal frowned at the thing. He had to wonder what three little kids where doing out here all alone.

Hannibal got the feeling that Face had been left at the bus stop by his Mother but when he had no idea. Why no one had taken the kid to an orphanage thought, Hannibal had no idea. Then again, the kid did seem pretty stubborn. Probably wouldn't have gotten him very far away from there even if they had tried. Kid was still waiting for him Mother to show up. Hannibal sort of admired that about the 5 year old. Even if he couldn't understand it.

Murdock, well, Murdock definitely lived up to Howlin' mad Murdock. But the kid had lost both his parents. Can't have taken it too well. Hannibal felt sorry for him but there was nothing to be done about it. Chances where the kid wanted to get home just didn't have any idea where he was. The night before Hannibal had heard the younger boy mumbling lost over and over again. That probably explained why he was here.

BA though. He had a bad attitude. A damn bad attitude. Hannibal couldn't think of any reason why that the bulky little boy would come here. There was bound to be a reason but it didn't look like he was going to get very far. An argument. That was what was going to ensure if Hannibal tried to get an answer out of the kid. No chance. He was used to having too many arguments with his folks and listening to them yell at each other. No way was Hannibal going to try having another argument.

Why the hell did he say they were a family? Why did he want another family after everything that had happened with his proper family? Hell. This was a disaster. They weren't family. It was only a matter of time before some policeman came and found them. Well, John Smith was not being dragged back home. He was leaving first thing. As soon as light came he was gone. Nodding to himself, Hannibal walked back into the shelter.

Waking up, Hannibal groaned. It couldn't be morning already. Squinting his eyes open, the 15 year old looked around the room in search of the sound that had woken him up. He could see BA and Murdock groaning and moving to wake up. Well, that narrowed that down.

"You alright back there kid?" Hannibal asked as he stood up. Stretching, he made his way over to the smallest boy.

Face was stood with his head leaning on the wall. His bear was lying on the floor, in a pile of vomit. Cringing, Hannibal picked the thing up as the youngest kid, proceeded to vomit again.

"Don't feel so good." Hannibal could see that. Face was pale and shaking. Hell, the kid looked like he was about to keel over or something. Groaning, Hannibal wrapped the boy in a sort of hug from behind, gently helping the little boy sit on the floor. As the boy went downwards so did Hannibal and soon he had a lap full of sick kid. Looked like he was staying.

"BA, go see if can find some water, I think we've still got some money left from yesterday. Murdock, see if you can't get the kids bear cleaned up a little. I think there's a pond a couple of yards from here. Go use that."

"No." Face moaned as he struggled in Hannibal's grip. "Please." His voice sounded frightened.

"The bear needs to get cleaned up. Just like you do, okay. I promise Murdock's going to bring him right back." Murdock nodded as Hannibal handed him the thing.

Picking up a pack of clothes, he'd expertly hidden underneath a loose plank of wood, Hannibal took out a shirt. He then took the bottle of water he'd bought yesterday, and wet the shirt. He then proceeded to clean up the little boy. Silence followed as he did his work, but Face didn't move around so much.

By the time BA and Murdock came back, arguing about something or other by the sounds of it. Face was all cleaned up and sleeping peacefully. He was still quite pale but he looked a lot more peaceful lying under Hannibal's jacket. Murdock, carefully, slid Teddy into Face's arms. Luckily the kid didn't stir once.

"Hannibal." BA started as he put the water on the side. "There's police close by here. Sounds like they're clearing out all the nearby shelters." Shit Hannibal though as he ran through in his head what he was gonna do. If that was right, they couldn't be here when the police arrived. Not unless they wanted to get into a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Right, BA, grab the kid. Murdock, help me sort out mine and BA's stuff. We're leaving." Hannibal said as he grabbed his rucksack, watching as Murdock went over to where BA had placed his and saw BA start to wake up Face.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 4**

**General POV **

"NO!" Face yelled at the three older boys. He still felt horrible but he didn't want to leave. What id his Mummy came back when he wasn't there. No he couldn't leave. He wouldn't. They couldn't make him. They weren't his family. Why should he listen to them?

"Look, Kid. If we don't leave we're gonna get kicked out by the police. Chances are, if they see us they're going to put the three of you in some orphanage and I don't think you want that do you?" Hannibal sighed, he hadn't realised how hard this was gonna be.

"We aren't leaving you here lil' brother." BA added. Honestly, he doubted Face's Mother was gonna show at any time. He just didn't want to tell the kid that.

"Please, Facey. We need Teddy to make us feel better and he ain't gonna leave without you is he." Murdock said, bending down to sit by the little boy. Face nodded his head in understanding.

He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to be on his own either. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was scared.

"If your Mummy's gonna come back she'll stay outside that bus stop just like you were. So one of us will bring you back here every day. But we gotta go now kid." Hannibal silently begged the kid. The kid still looked sick and Hannibal wasn't one to leave a sick child to fend for themselves. After nearly a minute of waiting, Face nodded his agreement.

Smiling at him with that kind crazy smile, Murdock helped the little boy stand up. "Right. We can't look to attract to much attention." Face watched as Hannibal started to take the lead. Surprisingly no one was arguing with the oldest boy.

"We're a group of kids and one teenager, fool. How we supposed to not get noticed?" BA growled as he picked up the pack that the crazy fool had dropped.

"Simple." Hannibal added, smiling. "You up for causing a distraction kiddo." Hannibal smiled at the young boy, with lit up eyes.

**LINE BREAK**

Looking over his shoulder, Face looked over at the three older boys. Murdock gave him a happy smile, while BA just stood there not looking to impressed. Face wasn't sure if he liked what he had to do either but Hannibal had said it was a good idea and he hadn't wanted to cause any trouble with the older boy.

Hannibal smiled around his cigar, giving the little boy a nod. There was a twinkling in the oldest boys eyes that Face decided he really didn't like. Clutching teddy further to his chest. Face started to make himself cry.

"Kids good." Hannibal noted as they watched a large group of adults flock towards the balling 5 year old.

"Of course he is Hannibal. He's our little Facey." Murdock added enthusiastically. As the attention of everyone in the surrounding area turned to the smallest boy, Hannibal nodded to Murdock and BA to get moving.

"We'll meet up in about an hour. So try not to kill each other will you." Hannibal smirked at the pair of younger boys.

"Why'd I have to be with the crazy fool Hannibal?" BA groaned as Murdock gave the bulky boy his craziest grin. Hannibal just smirked and watched the two boys walk away.

Face saw BA and Murdock walking away from the wooden hut the four boys had been using as a shelter. Hannibal was stood at the entrance, seemingly watching the performance. Face really hoped they didn't leave him behind.

"Are you alright." A woman asked, bending down in front of the young boy. Her perfume was strong and it was playing havoc with the little boys already heaving stomach.

"Sorry." Face mumbled, before he vomited on the woman's fancy red shoes. She stepped back, disgust written plainly on her face.

She looked about ready to start shouting at the 5 year old, when, thankfully Hannibal appeared. "There you are kiddo." He lifted the little boy up into his arms.

"Who are you?" The woman's voice was pompous, making Face decide that he really didn't like her.

"I'm this one's big brother. I've been looking for him everywhere so thanks miss for finding him for me." Although she knew she hadn't done anything she still looked proud of herself. Face stuck his tongue out at the woman, earning him a frown of disapproval. Good.

"You should keep a better eye on him next time." The woman lectured Hannibal. Face giggled as he saw Hannibal roll his eyes but it looked as if the woman hadn't noticed.

"Will do next time miss." Hannibal smiled. Thankfully the crowd had already disappeared. The woman gave the two of them another disapproving look before she stalked off.

"Well done kid. That was quite the performance." Hannibal said as he set the little boy back on his feet. "Now we've got an hour before we gotta go meet the others so what do you wanna do?"

Face's only answer was a shrug. Hannibal took the little boys hand and led him away from the bus stop. Away from where his Mummy had left him. Face turned back to get a quick look at he bus stop but there was no bus there. No sign of Mummy. And now it was gone.

**LINE BREAK**

"What you doin' fool?" BA growled, as the fool weaved his way through street lamps. They weren't meant to be attracting attention and here the fool was doing just that.

"It's fun BA. Wanna try." Murdock was now going backwards. People where having to manoeuvre out of his way so as not to get knocked over.

"No way fool. Now cut it off." BA told him. Why did Hannibal put him with the crazy fool? He didn't wanna listen to this fools crazy talk. It was driving him crazy and he refused to become a crazy fool. If any of this foolness rubbed off on him Hannibal was gonna be a dead man.

"Hey BA. Who's that?" Murdock shouted from behind him. BA looked in front of him to see a man staring at the two of them.

It took a moment for BA to recognise the man but as soon as he did he felt his fists clench together. There was the sucka. "BA?" Murdock was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Move over sucka." BA growled, lightly shoving the older boy out of the way. Murdock dodged the hand but it was too late. The man had already gone.

"Hey. Look at the time BA. We gonna have to get going. Gotta go meet Hannibal and Face." Murdock chattered. BA frowned. He had to follow that man. But he didn't. No instead he found himself following the crazy fool instead of going looking for that man. Find the man finish what he'd come here to do and then go back to his Mama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mostly Murdock's point of view on this chapter. Also, am aware this chapters quite short but its more of a filler for the next part anyway. **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 5**

**General POV **

"Hey guys." Hannibal had the cigar in his mouth, holding the kids hand who looked lost as he clutched the teddy's hand. It was dragging on the pavement and was starting to get muddy. Not that Facey seemed to notice. Maybe he didn't care. He did look lost.

"Heya guys." Murdock enthusiastically pulled the younger boy into a big cuddle, getting a small giggle as a reply, as he impersonated Hannibal.

"What's up BA?" Hannibal asked the black boy. BA shrugged in response. That was odd. Usually the big guy had an attitude with anyone that said anything, except the kid. But anyone who hated on a 5 year old was just cruel and BA wasn't. No the ugly mudsucker wasn't cruel. He just had a bad attitude.

Face wiggled out of Murdock's hug and grabbed a hold of BA's hand. "I'm hungry Hannibal." BA told them.

"Let's go find some food then. Facey here managed to con a few good people of their money before we got here." Murdock saw a sort of proud smile appear on Hannibal's face but Face just looked down at his feet. Maybe he's embarrassed. "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Hannibal asked them.

"Yeah, the crazy fool was being crazy that's what happened." Murdock grinned maniacally so as not to disappoint BA's statement. Face laughed at the look. He had more colour back in his cheeks now so that was good to see.

Hannibal nodded as he led the three younger boys towards a fast food place on the corner of the street. Murdock followed from the behind, thinking about what had happened when they'd been separated. BA had acted strange. But Murdock couldn't blame him. They all had a reason for being here it was just the mudsucker didn't want to talk about his. At least it got his mind off of the crash for a bit. That was always a good thing.

The place Hannibal took them for food wasn't all that busy. Hannibal slid into a booth at the far corner of the café. Facey climbed onto the seat next to oldest boy, looking down at his feet as he kicked them back and forth. Once BA had taken the seat opposite Hannibal, Murdock jumped onto the seat opposite Face and started a game of footsy under the table. This earned him an amused smile from Hannibal, an irate BA and a smiling Face.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked as she came over. She had really bright blonde hair and blue eyes. Hannibal was smiling at the woman from behind his cigar.

"What good, sweetheart?" Murdock supressed a laugh at Hannibal's failed attempt of flirting with the older woman. Face on the other hand couldn't contain his laughter and ended up blurting out a chocked laugh.

The woman looked over at the 5 year old, smiling at the way he blushed a bright red. "How 'bout I go get you a milkshake. Would you like that honey?" Face nodded in reply. Frowning, Hannibal looked over at BA who just shrugged in reply.

"We'll have three burgers, four milkshakes, and some chips for the kid here." Hannibal said before the girl had a chance to walk away. Nodding she left, but not before giving the youngest boy a little pat on the head.

"Looks like we've got a little charmer here, Hannibal." Murdock smirked. Hannibal only glared at the crazy boy, while BA let out a small giggle.

"So, what's the plan Hannibal?" BA asked, as he stared out of the window. Murdock was starting to wonder if there was going to be a plan. Why were they still together? It was obvious from what happened before that BA was here for a reason and that reason wasn't to hang out with the other three boys. Even Hannibal must have something better to do than watch them. Murdock wanted to go home too, only problem was he was lost. Very lost. It seemed the only one without any where to go was little Facey but Murdock thought the little boy could come home with him.

But he kept quiet as he listened to the oldest boy talk. "First off, I want to know why you all out here in the middle of LA. 'Cos if we're going to stay together I don't want to find out that I've been depriving your families of your company. And I certainly don't want police coming looking either." BA growled as a response.

"You first, Hannibal." The oldest boy was about to protest when the girl came back with the food and milkshakes.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked. They all shook their heads so she walked away to find some other customers.

"Right, I'll tell you. Then I want you all to explain. No excuses. Understand." Hannibal said in a tone that told them all not to argue with him.

Murdock felt himself nodding. Not really wanting to talk about it but he guessed there wasn't much point in not agreeing with the older boy.

"Fine." BA grumbled, obviously not fine with it. The mohawked boy didn't want to talk about it with these sucka's but it didn't look like he had much choice.

Face was the last to agree and even then, he was only copying the three older boys.

Hannibal nodded at the three younger boys and started to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things in italics are flashbacks. **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 6**

**Hannibal POV **

"Go on Hannibal." Murdock prompted as Hannibal sat watching the three younger boys.

The cigar felt heavy in his mouth, out of nervousness or not Hannibal didn't know. Well, it was too late to back out now. Anyway. It wasn't like he had it as bad as Murdock or Face maybe even BA. No. So he started to talk.

"_John!" A woman screeched up from the stairs. "You are not leaving this house!" She carried on when her son appeared at the top of the stairs. _

"_You listen to your mother boy. It's about time you started to do as you're told. You're too young for all of this foolishness now. You need to grow up." The man, who was John Father added to the voice of John Mother. _

_Great. The first time they agreed on something in years and it was the thing stopping him from leaving. _

"_I'm old enough to do what I want now." John put a cigar in his mouth, savouring the angry look his parents gave him. _

"_You put that cigar out right now John Smith. I will not have it in my house." It was always his Mother who shouted at him. _

"_Well, if I leave you won't have to will you." John smuggled replied. _

"_Do not disrespect your Mother, John. Do as she says and put the damned thing out." His Father all but growled at him. Hannibal simply carried on smoking the cigar. _

"_I'm not. I'm just ignoring her." Mr Smith's ears had started to go a bright red and a vein appeared on his neck. John knew then he had really made him angry. _

"_Get out." John wasn't sure what the older man had just said he had said it so quietly. _

"_Dear." Mrs Smith placed a hand on her husbands shoulder but he just shook it off. _

"_I said get out." John looked at his Father in shock. He hadn't expected that. "I have had enough of your damnable attitude so get the hell out of my house and don't you dare come back until you've learned to control your anger." When John just stood there the older man screamed at his son, "Are you deaf now boy! I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _

_John grabbed his pack, practically falling over himself to get out of the door. A slam could be heard as soon as John ran out of the front door. He looked back at the door and could just make out the raising voices f his parents. Gazing out of the windowns in the streets where the neighbours. _

_He had to get out of there. So he ran. He ran and he didn't look back. He had gotten what he wanted. But he wasn't happy. Not in the slightest. _

**Murdock POV**

Silence followed. The only noises being those from the other people in the café. No one was taking any notice of their little band though.

"I'm sorry sucka." BA said, quietly. Not making eye contact with Hannibal. He only shrugged in response but he didn't move either when Face flung his arms around the older boy and gave him a hug.

"Your turn Murdock." Coughed Hannibal. Frowning Murdock nodded silently. He couldn't exactly say no to talking now. Not after Hannibal had opened up to the three other boys.

"Okay." Murdock mumbled as he started his story.

_Murdock was playing happily with his action figures as the small family drove along. _

"_We'll be back home soon buddy." The man in the driving seat said. _

"_Will Billy have missed us?" Murdock asked, worried about the dog they'd left behind on the farm. _

"_I'm sure he will have sweetie but your Gramm and Granddaddy will have looked after him." The boys' Mother answered from the front seat. Murdock nodded happily and continued to play with his toys. _

_The screeching of tires pulled the little boys from his game. His parents, who had been chatting happily until this point, went quiet too. "No." The woman whispered just before a car hit the family head on. _

_Murdock screamed as the car was flung off of the roadside. They span over and over again, making Murdock feeling sick. "Mummy! Daddy!" Murdock shouted as the car stopped spinning and came to stand the right way around. It was the first time the little boy had called his parents that in years but he was scared. So scared. _

_When they didn't answer, Murdock tried to take the seatbelt off, only to find he couldn't. Panicking, Murdock started to wiggle around before he fell off of the seat and onto the floor. He fell into a pool of bright red blood. _

"_Mum. Dad." Murdock whispered to the two adults in the front of the car. He was replied with silence. His Mum's brown eyes that had only moments before been full of life were glassed over. His Dad was the same. Murdocks screams where met with deaf ears and blind stares. _

_When the driver from the car that had hit them finally cam out, Murdock was sobbing. He didn't know how long he'd been there but as soon as the man opened the door, Murdock leapt out of the car. _

"_Hey. Are you okay?" The man asked before looking into the car only to back away. "Oh no." Murdock wasn't listening. He wanted to get away. He didn't want to be there. So he ran. He thought he heard the man shout something but he just kept running. Running. Running away from the screeching sounds of tires and his parents dead bodies. _

**BA POV**

The poor fool. It wasn't right what the poor fool had seen. None of this was right. None of it at all. He placed a comforting hand on the crazy fools shoulder, as he watched Hannibal look on with concern written over his face.

"Let it out, Murdock." Hannibal said as the fool started to cry. He was silent in his crying. No one noticed. BA saw Face put that damned bear on Murdocks lap before going to sit back down.

When the fool had calmed down, Hannibal gave him a look that told him to start talking. BA knew better than to try and say no, so he started to talk.

_Who were these sucka's? Bosco thought as he and his Mama walked away from the cemetery. His Dad had died, been murdered by some sucka. Bosco wasn't happy. Neither was his Mama. He wanted to make the sucka who killed his Dad pay, problem was he didn't know who this sucka was. _

_A tyraid of I'm sorrys followed as the two Baracus' made their way back to the small apartment they lived in. _

"_It'll be alright scooter." His mama told him as she went into the kitchen to make them tea. Bosco just shook his head. He was too angry to try and think anything as being alright. His Fathers old arm chair was in the corner of the room, with the paper sat on the desk next to it. Everything was ready for the man to come home. But he wouldn't. Never again would they see him. That just made Bosco even agrier. _

_His Mama collapsed next to her son on the sofa. Bosco frowned up at his Mama. His Dad's death had affected her. That much was obvious. But still she gave her the biggest smile she could make up. _

"_Do you want some cookies scooter. I'll go make you some." Bosco didn't really feel like eating but his Mama's cookies always made him feel better before. Maybe they would this time. _

_Just as Mama put the cookies in the oven, there was a knock on the door. It was police wanting to talk tot hem again. Bosco growled at them. He didn't get why they kept annoying his Mama. She told him to got to his room, but instead Bosco just sat on floor just out of sight. _

"_We think we may have found the man that killed you husband, Mrs Baracus. However, we believe he was gone to LA and there is no way of getting to him I'm afraid." _

"_I want that man found and arrested for my husbands murder. It ain't right him being on the streets while my husbands in the ground." Bosco could hear his Mama's voice breaking, which just made him a lot more angrier. "But I don't want my Scooter getting disrupted any more. So do what you can but stop coming here and doing justthat. Phone me if you have any more leads but if there isn't anything else don't bother." Mama told them. Bosco could tell that she was trying to protect him but he wanted to know more. He wanted this sucka to pay for hurting his Mama. _

_He walked into the room just as his Mama escorted to police out. "Put that picture in the bin, scooter." She told him as she went to get the cookies out of the oven. _

_On the paper was the picture of the man who had killed his Father. Growling, Bosco folded it up and placed it into his pocket. He wanted to know exactly who this sucka was so he could make 'im pay. _

"_I'm going to go get some sleep. Try not to eat all fo thiose cookies. Scooter." _

"_Goodnight Mama." Bosco told the lady as she went to her room. He was gonna make that sucka pay. He was gonna find him and make him pay. _

_So that night, Bosco Baracus wrote a note to his Mama telling him where he'd gone, grabbed clothes and the remaining cookies of his Mamas', emptied his piggy bank and went to do just that. He was gonna make that sucka pay for hurting his Mama. _

**Face POV**

Face looked at the older boy with sympathy in his eyes. He liked the sound of the older boys Mama and kind of wished that his Mummy was like that.

"Your Mama will be missing you." Hannibal stated to the older boy. Face thought he could hear BA growl so asked Murdock to give BA Teddy. BA frowned at the bear but smiled at the little boy anyway.

"Your turn now Facey." Murdock told the youngest boy. Squirming in his seat, he looked at the three older boys with a frown. When he realised he was going to have to tell them he started to talk.

"_C'mon, baby." A woman with blonde hair said as she grabbed a small boys little hand, dragging him along behind her. _

"_Where we going Mummy?" The little boy asked as he fell over himself trying to keep up with his Mummy's long strides. _

"_We have to leave, sweetie." That wasn't anything new. They were always moving from one place to another. It kind of made the 5 year old feel as though he was going on an adventure everytime he and his Mummy left homes. _

_She had left so frantically that they hadn't had time to get their stuff. His Mummy had simply walked into the room, grabbed the little boys arm and started to lead him outside. The little boy held his Teddy as he and his Mummy walked away. He wondered where they'd go now. _

_The little boy just hoped they'd end up somewhere that was nicer than this time. It had been dirty, worse than all of the other places they'd been in. There had been a leak that made loud noises throughout the night. The rat's scuttling across the floor in the middle of the night had made the little boy scared to fall asleep. _

"_Two, please." The woman told a bus driver as she and the little boy piled onto the bus. They must have looked a sight because the whole bus stared at them when they climbed on. _

_The kids Mummy's hands shook as she grabbed the roled up thingy out of her pocket and lit it. She gave her son a small smile as she took a deep breathe in. The more she smoked the less shaky she got, making the little boy more happ. He didn't like it when his Mummy shook. _

_When the bus stopped a little while later, the mother and son climbed out. They walked over to a nearby fountain. The little boy felt his Mummy lif him up and place him on the fountain. She looked at him with a sort of smile then shook her head and looked back towards the bus stop. _

"_I'll be back soon baby." The woman said as she kissed the little boys hair. A bus had just rolled up to to the bus stop and the woman looked around anxiously. "You stay here, sweetie and I'll be back soon. I promise." _

"_No." The little boy grabbed his Mummys hand as she started to move away from him. _

"_Stay here, baby. Please." Nodding, the little boy stood by the fountain and watched as his Mummy climbed onto the bus. _

_She would come back. She wouldn't just leave him here. The little boy felt tears run down his cheeks as he watched the bus drive away. Mummy would be back. She wouldn't lave him alone. She wouldn't. _

**General POV**

The four boys sat in silence as they thought about what the others had said. BA had handed the bear back to a lonely looking Face. No one said anything as their food lay untouched and forgotten. The waiter who had served them kept giving them odd looks but chose to leave them alone.

Hannibal thought about what they had said and what he had said. He didn't know how to feel about his predicament but his wasn't nearly as bad as the crazy boy and little boys tales. BA's was also terrible and Hannibal couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy but at least he had a Mother to go home to. One that would miss him. That was something that Murdock and Face didn't have and something that Hannibal may have lost. The youngest boy may have it worse off, seeing as he was so young and didn't have any sort of family. Not that Hannibal couldn't help feeling glad the little boy wasn't with a drug addicted mother. At least that was how he saw it. Though Murdock defineley had it just as bad. He'd seen his parents die. That just wasn't right. No. Not at all right.

Talking about it had helped. The screeching of tires were cming back but they weren't so bad now. They'd died down but Murdock didn't think he'd ever get the thought of his dead parents out of his head. Looked like he and the mudcucker had something in common though, that was one good thing that had come out of this talk. Murdock felt really sorry for the youngest boy though. He'd been abandoned by the woman who was supposed to look after him. Hannibals' story was probably the least terrible, in Murdock opinion. He still had both his parents and if he turned up at their doorsteps he'd probably be allowed back home. He and Face didn't have that option and BA had lost his Dad.

BA felt anger. Rage and anger. How could people be so cruel. It just wasn't right. He was angry at the sucka who had killed his Mama, wtill wanted to make him pay. But now he wanted to make the guy that's been driving the car that killed the fools parents pay too. No wonder the fool was a cray fool if he'd seen that. BA wanted Face's Mother to pay to. Didn't sound like the kid had had any sort of childhood. That wasn't right. Being made to live places that sounded abandoned. No one like that was fit to be a Mother. Mothers were meant to be just like his Mama. That was what kids like Face needed. Not what he'd been given. Make Hannibal's parents pay too. Sure the older boy had wanted to leave but no one should get kicked out of their home. Especially not by their own parents. Make them all pay. That's what BA was going to do.

That's not fare. Face didn't see the fairness in any of what his friends had told him. They'd had worse luck than he had by the sounds of it. His Mummy had promised to come back but Hannibal's parents had made him leave. That wasn't fair. People had to have places to live. They had to have Mummy's and Daddy. It wasn't fair that Murdock lost his parents either. Everyone should have at least a Mummy and a Daddy. Even if they left they'd still come back, just like his Mummy. But Murdock's Mummy wouldn't come back for him. Even the 5 year old could understand the finality of death. Not fair. Face like the sound of BA's Mama. She sounded kind just like a Mummy was meant to be. Maybe better than his own Mummy. No. He didn't understand why BA had wanted to leave. But BA was always angry. It wasn't fair that he'd lost his Daddy. Of course the bigger boy would want to make them pay. Face understood that. But none of it was fair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Things in italics are flashbacks. **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 7**

**General POV**

"Eat up." Hannibal was the first to get out of the daze he had been in. He was hungry and judging by the paleness of the other three boys it looked like they needed the sugar rush. It'd make them all feel better, having some food on their stomachs.

BA eagerly bit into his burger but Hannibal could sense a change from the older boy. He wanted to help him get his payback and the guy that had killed BA's Father and by the looks of it, this man wasn't the only one BA wanted payback on.

Murdock started to chat happily about his dog Billy as he ate the burger. Hannibal was worried about the boy as just a moment he had been crying and now he was all happy. Maybe the crazy act was actually Murdock being crazy. Wouldn't surprise him of course.

Face, on the other hand, just sat, picking at the chips. Hannibal hadn't wanted the kid to get more ill so hadn't gotten him a burger but after hearing what he had he was starting to think the kid never ate all that much. Didn't surprise him as the kid was skinny. Too skinny.

"Can we go look see if my Mummy's come back, Hannibal?" Face asked, with a look in his eyes that was just begging Hannibal to let that happen.

"Sure kid, but first you gotta eat." Hannibal said, pushing the food closer to the little boy. Honestly, he didn't think she'd be there but how to tell Face that was another matter. He didn't want to have to be the one to break the kid's heart.

"I ain't hungry." Face mumbled. What he was was lonely. He missed his Mummy. Wanted to see her. He could go and look. Maybe she would be sat there waiting for him. That'd be nice.

"How 'bout I take Facey and go have a look, Hannibal. If she ain't there I'll take him and get something else." Murdock bounced on his seat, looking like a hyper kid on a sugar rush which was probably exactly what he was.

"Alright." Hannibal frowned. "Look after the kid and be back outside here in an hour. Me and BA'll go see if we can find somewhere to stay the night. Okay?" Murdock nodded as he led the small boy out of the café.

"She ain't gonna be there." BA stated as soon as the other two had gone.

"I know. But the kid doesn't." And the was the worst bit as far as Hannibal was concerned.

"Ain't right what's happened to the kid and the crazy fool." Hannibal nodded his agreement. No it wasn't.

"It isn't right what's happened to any of us but I'm not about to sit here and throw myself a pity party so let's go find somewhere we can stay."

"Soon as I get payback for what he did, I'm gonna go home to my Mama." BA stated as the two walked down the street. Hannibal merely nodded as reply. "If you don't wanna go home you can come back with me."

It was a kind gesture. One that he hadn't considered. Sure BA's Mama sounded nice but it wasn't what Hannibal wanted. "I'll think 'bout it."

"The fool and Face can come to if they want." Hannibal chuckled at, seeing an image of the bulky boy and the crazy boy living under the same roof. Chances where they'd probably kill each other.

"I think Murdock has a home to get to just doesn't know where it is and Face. Well, I think all that kid wants is his Mother." BA grunted.

"Well, I'll help the kid find his Mama and the fool get home too." Hannibal nodded his agreement.

**LINE BREAK**

"Facey?" Murdock looked at the younger boy, whose head had dropped when he realised his Mother wasn't there. The mid afternoon sun starting to get lower. Soon it'd be dark.

The little boy looked up Murdock, questioningly. "If your Mummy doesn't come back, do you wanna come live with me and Billy?"

"Why wouldn't Mummy come back?" Face asked, angrily. His Mummy would come back. She had to. She'd promised.

"I didn't say she wouldn't." Murdock hastily told the little boy. "I just meant theoretically." When the little boy didn't reply, Murdock continued to speak. "You know what that means don't ya' Facey." After what Face had told the three boys Murdock had to wonder if he had ever got taught anything like that.

"Course I do, Murdock. And I'd love to. But my Mummy's gonna come back. Maybe she'll let me visit though." Murdock nodded, doubting what the youngest had said very much. "You should ask Hannibal but I don't think BA will. He'll wanna get back to his Mama." For a 5 year old Face was sure good at spotting things, Murdock thought.

"I was gonna ask 'em. But I gotta figure out where home is first."

"Are you lost?" Face asked, worriedly. He hated being lost. It was scary but at least Murdock had friends to help him. "We'll help you get home. I be Hannibal knows where you home is. Ask him." Murdock simply smiled at the youngest boy. How could Hannibal know when he didn't?

"We'll all help each other, Facey." Murdock said, meaning it fully. They'd all help each other get home and with their families. "Wanna play a game Facey?"

**LINE BREAK**

"What is that crazy fool doin'?" BA growled as he watched Murdock and Face walking backwards along the pavement.

"Playing by the sounds of it." Hannibal replied as the two boys started to laugh uncontrollably. Hannibal felt himself start to smile too. It was good. Laughter. Yeah, laughter was always good.

"C'mon guys. I think we've found someplace we can stay for a while without getting found out." Hannibal told the two when they finally reached BA and Hannibal.

"Then what we gonna do?" Face asked. Hannibal noticed that now he and Murdock had stopped laughing a sadness had come over his eyes. Kid hid it well though. To well in Hannibal's opinion. It looked like the kid was denying the fact that his Mother was never gonna come back. Well, hopefully they'd be able to find her for him.

"We're gonna sort out our problems, kiddo." Face grinned happily at Hannibal's answer.

"Shut up fool!" BA shouted as Murdock said something. This was gonna take a while by the looks of it Hannibal thought, especially if Murdock kept aggravating the younger boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mostly Face's POV **

**In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 8**

**General POV**

"Can anyone pick a lock?" Hannibal asked the group.

"This ain't right." Face heard BA growl. It probably wasn't but it didn't look like anyone was inside. That probably mean that they'd get away with staying for a while. Face remembered when his Mummy had broken into houses like this. He had liked staying in them. They were fancy and lots of room. Not like the usual places she took him too.

"I can." Face answered, earning a surprised look from the three older boys.

"Where'd you learn to do that kid?" Hannibal asked.

"My Mummy." Face mumbled. He was starting to think maybe he shouldn't have said anything. By the look the other three boys told Face that picking locks wasn't something to be proud of. Even if it was normal for the little boy to go around unlocking doors for his Mummy.

"Well, then Facey. Go open the door." Murdock said, giving the small boy an encouraging push towards the front door.

"Ain't' right, Hannibal." BA muttered, when he thought Face had been out of ear shot. The little boy frowned but started to pick the lock anyway. They didn't have any right to judge him or his Mummy.

Pushing the door open, Face walked into the house. It was amazing. Everything looked like an explosion of different colours. Usually, the places Face stayed were dull and dirty. But this place was clean and fancy.

"Like, Facey." Murdock asked as walked over to a metal box in the corner of the room, switching on the button.

"What's that?" Face asked, as he sat on the comfy couch next to Murdock.

" This, is Woody Woodepecker." When the little boy looked blankly at him, Murdock frowned. "You never seen oody, Facey." When the little boy shook his head Murdock's crazy smile returned. "Then let me educate you, young grasshopper." Face let the older boy sit him down and turned to watch the show.

"I don't like this Hannibal." BA grunted to the oldest boy. Face turned slightly to look at the two boys but no one seemed to notice. Hannibal had taken out a cigar and was looking around the house. BA was just stood at the door. "No one should break into houses, Hannibal."

"I agree BA, but it's not like we have a lot of other options. Do you want to stay outside for the night?" Hannibal asked the black boy.

"Still don't like. Especially don't like the little kid knowing how to pick locks. No kid should no that." Before Hannibal had a chance to reply to that, Face stood up from the couch, anger written plainly on his face.

"Why not?" He practically shouted at the older boy.

"Didn't realise you were listening, lil' brother." BA said, carefully.

"I'm not your brother." Face shouted again at him. "And why shouldn't I pick locks?" His Mummy said it was alright. Why were they telling him differently. It was them that were wrong. Not his Mummy.

"BA only meant that most kids are usaually playing games and going to school, not… well not picking locks kid." Hannibals tone told the younger boy that he was trying not to nnoy him anymore but Face couldn't help but get more and more angry.

"It's a game. Mummy said it was a game. And I don't need to go to school cos my Mummy always taught me everything I wanted to know." Face said, shaking slightly in his anger at the older boys.

"Facey." Murdock, hesitantly put a hand on the youngest boys shoulder but Face pushed Murdocks hand away. None of them understood.

"This ain't no game, kid. It'll get you locked up." BA said, gently.

"But…My Mummy always did it." A sudden thought crossed Face's mind and it made the little boy have tears building up in his eyes. "Would they lock my Mummy up for it."

The three boys locked at eachother as if deciding what to tell the little boy. "It's…Its possible." Hannibal told the younger boy.

Face looked desperately at the other two older boys but they avoided looking at the youngest boy. Shaking his head, Face started to back away from the other boys. "No. Mummy's coming back. She promised. She's not locked up."

"Face. How long where you sat on that bus stop?" Hannibal asked, putting a hand on the younger boys shoulder. The little boy frowned as he counted the days. His Mummy had always said he was good at maths.

"I think 12 days." The little boys mumbled.

"That's a long time, sucka." BA muttered to Hannibal then to Face he said, "And you've been waiting by that bus stop that whole time lil' brother." Face nodded, sadly burying his face in the fur of his grubby bear.

It was. Face hadn't realised it was that long 'til he'd started to count them. "Are you sure your Mummy's comin' back, Facey?" Murdock asked, pulling the 5 year old into a hug. Face looked up at the older boy sadly.

He didn't know. "She promised." Face feebly protested the statement made by the older boys. Hannibal and BA smiled sadly down at the younger boy as Murdock gave Face a hug.

The three boys exchanged looks of concern as they listened to the little boy try and stifle his sobs. They had known. Face's Mother wasn't going to come back. There was no way of knowing where she as either. And it looked like Face had finally realised that.

Murdock let the little boy cry himself out, soaking the front of his shirt. When he'd finally finished he'd cried himself to sleep, so BA lifted the 5 year old up, placing him gently onto one of the chairs. Hannibal found a blanket in one of the rooms in the house, tucking Face in with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. This one has more of BA and Hannibal's POV.  
In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 9**

**General POV**

"What are we supposed to do now?" Murdock asked, the oldest boy as they sat down on the chairs.

"Fools got a point Hannibal. The kid needs his Mother and doesn't look like he's ever gonna see her again." BA added, sadly, his earlier anger at breaking and entering forgotten. He felt guilty as out. This was his fault. Hey shouldn't have pushed the little boy. But they had had to. He needed to realise there was a possibility that he'd never see his Mummy again. Only problem was now they'd gotten him to realise that they had no idea what to do with the kid. He was 5 years old and probably feeling abandoned. Yeah. BA was gonna make that woman pay. Poor kid.

"We're going to find her. Just like we're gonna find your home Murdock, and the man that killed your father BA." Hannibal told the matter-of-factly as he smoked his cigar. "Now, where's your home Murdock?"

"Texas." Murdock told them, thinking of his grandparents, his dog Billy and his parents. He missed them but at least he'd get to see Billy and his grandparents again soon.

"Right, when Face wakes up we'll see if he wants to help start up a collection. Get you a plane ticket straight home Murdock." The crazy fool smiled happily. He was going home. Yes he was. Soon he wouldn't be so lost. He'd be home, where he belonged.

"BA. I'm gonna need that picture." Hannibal told the bulky boy. When BA handed the picture to Hannibal the older boy looked at it thoughtfully. There was that bright light in his eyes again. Looked like the fool was gonna go and do something crazy. "This might take a little longer but I think I know someone who'll be able to find this guy for us." Hannibal answered back.

"Who?" Hannibal just smirked at the boys as he made his way towards the door.

"I'll leave the two of you with the kid. Behave yourselves while I'm gone." Hannibal told them, sternly, before leaving the house.

"Stop that fool." BA growled at the fool. Murdock just kept jumping up and down on the couch like a bundle of energy. BA couldn't blame the guy looked the crazy fool was gonna be going home soon. He would be too. BA couldn't wait to see his Mama again but his mind kept going back to the little boy, still asleep. He ain't got no one. He ain't got no home. BA had no idea what was gonna happen when all of this was done but he got the feeling that the kid wasn't gonna like it, whatever it was. Honestly, BA didn't think any of them where gonna like what was gonna happen to Face.

BA wasn't know fool, like the crazy fool. He knew Murdock wanted Face to go home with him, he did to, but he knew that wasn't gonna happen. He'd seen too many kids lose their parents on the estate and they all went to family. And if they didn't have no family they went to orphanages. Face had no family. Sure they kept saying they were family but they weren't blood. No. But the sucka that tried takin' the kid was gonna have a hell of a time. They weren't gonna let the kid get taken away. No chance.

**LINE BREAK**

"Johnny." A 20 year old man shouted as he saw the smoking teenager walk over to him.

"Peter." Hannibal replied, enthusiastically.

"Word on the grape vine's you got kicked out." When the teenager nodded, Peter Lee smiled sympathetically. "Sorry man."

"No big deal. They weren't anything special anyway. I've got a job for you Peter." The older man frowned at the younger teen as Hannibal handed him a picture. "Ask around; see if you can find him. And if you can, see if you can find a lady for me to."

"Yeah, an old girlfriend."

"No. It's just someone I need you to find." Hannibal told the man.

"Got a name." Hannibal shook his head. "A picture." When Hannibal shook his head again the older man threw his hands up in exasperation. "Have you got anything for me?"

"Yeah, she's got a kid. Blonde haired blue eyes. Also, I reckon' she's a drug addict and probably squatting somewhere." Hannibal said, thinking again about the young, abandoned boy.

"Right. Well, I'll have a look but I can't guarantee anything." Peter said, to the teenager.

"When do you need it?" Peter asked Hannibal.

"As soon as possible."

"Right. Meet you at the usual place, tomorrow at noon?" When Hannibal nodded Peter continued to talk. "You should go back you know. They'll be worried." Hannibal jus snorted and walked towards the entrance. They wouldn't care. If they had his parents never would have kicked him out. Anyway he had to help these kids. There was no way Hannibal was gonna let three young kids just keep wandering the streets.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where you been sucka?" BA growled as soon as Hannibal opened the front door. It wasn't that he was angry about being left in the dark while someone was doing what he should be doing, which did make BA very angry. It was more the reaction that the little kid had given him when he'd woken up to find Hannibal gone.

"Had to meet someone." Hannibal only smirked, showing a glint in his eye that BA did NOT like. Emphasis on the NOT. "How's the kid?" Hannibal asked as he saw that the chair the kid had been sleeping on was missing.

"The fools gone and taken him on a tour of the house. Why'd you keep leaving me with that crazy fool?" BA had not been happy when, as a way of distracting Face of Hannibal's disappearance, the fool had suggested exploring the house. He'd spent the last hour listening to banging around as the fool and the kid did who knows what up there.

A bang from upstairs made BA growl and Hannibal winced. "What are they doing up there?" BA gave the teen a look that told him to not even go there. "Never mind."

Suddenly, Murdock appeared at the top of the stairs, looking out of breath. When he saw the older boy had returned he bounded down the stairs with a happy grin on his face. Moments later an equally out of breath but younger boy appeared. He also followed the older boy down the stairs, but managed to trip over the bear that was trailing behind him, going head first down the stairs.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but it was just too good to resist. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated.  
In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 10**

**General POV**

"Facey!" Murdock shouted as he turned to try and catch the 5 year old boy, currently hurtling down the stairs. He saw BA and Hannibal doing the same but none of them could seem to move fast enough.

It all happened so fast. One minute the little boy was looking at them all happily. The next he had tripped. And now. Now he was lying on the floor with blood pooling around him. Murdock froze when he saw the blood. It reminded him too much of the crash. Of his parents. All dead. Dead. Dead.

"Fool." BA growled, putting a comforting hand on Murdock's shoulder. That was all he needed to do. Facey wasn't dead. He was alive. The loud heaving of breath told him that. Murdock could help the little boy. He could help Facey like he couldn't help his parents.

"BA, go get some towels and water. Murdock see if you can find a first aid kit." Hannibal's voice showed an authority that made the two younger boys think he knew what he was doing. He didn't. Not really. He was scared. Scared for the little boy. Hannibal had no idea what he was supposed to do only that panicking would do no good for any of them.

Murdock looked about ready to bolt when he saw the blood. Either that or run a mile. BA was showing a panicked look, one that Hannibal had never thought to see on the mohawked 8 year old. So that left him. The oldest. He had to be the one to make sure everything went alright. The kid was pale. Frighteningly so. His already pale colouring had turned a ghostly white as he lay in a pool of bright red blood. There was so much blood. What was he supposed to do?

"Use this Hannibal." BA handed Hannibal a cloth and a bowl of water, watching as the teen gently started to wipe the blood away from Faces matted blonde hair. He looked on worriedly, wondering how he was supposed to help.

He hadn't felt this helpless since his Father had died. BA hadn't been able to help his Mama then and he couldn't help Face now. If there was one thing BA hated being, it was helpless. It made him angrier knowing he couldn't help the people he cared about. As he looked at the younger boy lying there, a deathly white, BA realised he did care. He cared 'bout these sucka's.

"Is he gonna be alright, Hannibal?" Voices were making themselves known to Face but they were too blurred together for the little boy to know who was talking. His head hurt. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt?

"Mummy?" Facey whispered as he edged his eyes open. The light hurt them so he scrunched them closed again, whimpering in pain.

"Facey?" That was Murdock.

"You're gonna be alright kid?" That matter-of-fact tone had to be Hannibal.

"Can you open your eyes, lil' brother?" BA was there to.

But where was his Mummy? She was always there when he was hurt. Mummy always whispered in his ear, making him feel better whenever he was sick or hurt. Mummy made everything better. But she wasn't there.

He wanted to cry all over again when he remembered. Mummy had gone. She'd left him alone on the bus stop. The realisation felt like he was losing his Mummy all over again. It hurt. Hurts. Help.

The stinging sensation of someone poking at his sore head made all thoughts of his Mummy leave the little boy. Replaced with feelings of pain. It hurt so much. It hurt too much.

"He's opening his eyes again, Hannibal." Murdock said, leaning over to look at Facey. When the little boy's eyes finally opened, the 10 year old was met with a pair of watery blue eyes, looking up at him sadly.

"You alright kid?" Hannibal asked, pushing the little boy back down gently as Face tried to get up.

"Don't move so fast, lil' brother. You're gonna hurt yourself." BA told the little boy, kindly.

"Hurts." The whimper that came from the young child, wrenched at the three older boys hearts.

"You're gonna be okay Facey." The little boy nodded, sluggishly before his eyes started to drift close again.

"Hey, kid. You gotta stay awake for us. Okay?" Hannibal said, quickly. He knew if the little boy fell asleep the chances of him waking up again where slim. "You've probably got a concussion, hitting you head as hard you did."

Face didn't know what a concussion was but he didn't like the sound of it. His vision was all blurred and the sounds made by his friends where coming in all blurry, taking the little boy a little longer to make sense of what they were saying.

"I'm tired, Mummy." The little boy was confused. So confused. His head hurt too much. He wanted his Mummy.

"Kid. KID!" Hannibal shouted in panic. Face had closed his eyes.

"Hannibal…"Murdock trailed off, looking at the older boy. If Hannibal was panicking then maybe he should to. It didn't matter. He was already panicking.

"Calm down crazy fool. You too Hannibal. The kid needs us." BA growled at the two of them

"Yeah, the ugly mudsuckers right." Murdock replied, concentrating only on the little boy in front of them.

Hannibal's mind was whirring. The kid needed a hospital. He needed a hospital and fast. Shaking his head, Hannibal shakily got to his feet. This wasn't meant to happen. He was meant to have been able to help them all. But now he couldn't. Hannibal knew that if he took the kid to the hospital then they were going to get separated. Maybe they might be able to stay together long enough to get out of there without being found out.

The kid groaned in pain as more blood escaped from his head. Hannibal looked once at the kid then at the other two boys. They didn't have a choice. Face needed a hospital. He needed one now.

BA took one glance at Hannibal, nodded, and lifted Face gently up into his arms. "There's a car 'round back." Murdock said. Grabbing the car keys, that Hannibal had seen on his earlier look around the house. The three boys took the youngest out of the house. Leaving behind them, a pool of bright red blood and a grubby old teddy lying face down in it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated.  
In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 11**

**General POV**

"How is he?" Hannibal asked from his place in the driver's seat. Murdock had taken the front seat, next to the older boy, while BA had taken the seat in the back. The little boys blood matted blonde hair was on the mohawked boy's knee. If it weren't for the blood and soft wheezing coming from the boy, it may have looked like Face were sleeping.

"His breathin's gone real shallow." BA said, gently stroking the youngest hair. He was worried. Worried about the little boy. He didn't want the kid to die.

Hannibal frowned as he watched the road in front of him. He was worried. As the other boys where to. "You remember what you've gotta do?" Hannibal quickly asked the other two boys.

"You don't have to keep asking us, fool." BA growled. He was watching the little boy in his lap. He'd gone limp and cold. Too pale. Paler than what he was before. Kid was gonna die. And it'd be their fault. The blood was soaking into BA's pants but he didn't care. The sucka couldn't die. BA wasn't gonna let that happen.

"We got this, Hannibal." Murdock said in a fake English accent. He didn't know why he was doing it. Acting like a crazy fool. Maybe because it was his fault. Face wouldn't have been running around if it weren't for Murdock. No. Murdock wanted to scream. He wanted to cry like he'd done when he'd from the crash. But he couldn't. Facey needed him. So he stayed in crazy mode. Better to be crazy than sad.

Hannibal nodded. He didn't' like this plan. Didn't like the fact that Face got hurt, either. What they were gonna do was risky. To risky. But they didn't have a choice. The kid was hurt. He needed a hospital. The only thing Hannibal could do was hope for the best. 'Cos if this failed it didn't matter if Face woke up again. He'd be alone and somehow Hannibal got the feeling that that would be worse than death for the kid.

**LINE BREAK**

"Poppy. Find out what happened, we'll take the kid to surgery 3." The doctor told the young nurse. She nodded before moving to sit with the three boys.

It had been a quiet night before all of this. It had surprised Poppy when, instead of the usual crowd of drunken hurts and sick people, she had been met with four kids. One of who had been unconscious. That one was the youngest, judging by the size of him. Couldn't have been more than 3, maybe 5 at a push. He'd been skinny and covered in blood.

The other three boys hadn't been much better. All 4 of them looked like they'd been sleeping rough. The black boy, that had carried the little boy in, had spent the whole time frowning at them all, but the concerned look he gave the kid had been enough to warm Poppy's heart. If not for the skin colour Poppy might have thought the two where brothers, given the look that one had given the doctors when they'd taken the kid out of the ER room.

The brown haired boy, she thought he was the middle aged one, actually scared though. He had a crazy glint in her eye. Kept mumbling nonsense under his breath to. She wanted to give him a wide berth but wasn't able to. She'd bent to take the injured boy from the black boy's arms and the crazy looking one had jumped right to her side. He had given the little boy a tight squeeze on the shoulder, whispered in his ear and walked away. They could be brothers. Poppy could see there closeness and she supposed at a push they could have been related in some way. But she doubted it.

The oldest one. A teenager by the look of him, looked to be in charge of this odd assortment of people. He'd whispered in the black boy's ear something that seemed to take the look out of his eyes. The teen had even managed to stop the crazy looking one from running through the doors and following the doctors. Before they'd taken the little boy out of the room the teen had told the doctors to take care of him. They were obviously close. Whether they were actually related or not, which probably was more possible than the other two. But then again. Poppy had been wrong about these kind of things before. You just never knew who were and weren't related anymore she thought.

Yes. This assortment of kids and a teen were an odd bunch. One extremely odd and very protective bunch. The doctor wanted her to call child services but she didn't want. Not yet at least. Best to get the facts straight before getting anyone else involved.

"Can I have yours and the little boy's names and your relationship to him, please?" Poppy asked politely. Unsurprisingly, the teenager answered.

"My name's John Smith and that's my little brother Teddy Smith." Poppy nodded, considering what he had told her. "These are friends of ours HM Murdock and BA Baracus."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're currently out of town for a few weeks so I'm looking after them." John told her. Poppy noticed that Bosco and HM were looking away slightly.

"There's to." He nodded. "And how old are you?"

"18 ma'am. My brother's 5, Murdock here is 10 and BA is 8." That was believable.

"Is there any way to contact your parents?"

"I'm afraid not ma'am. We can try but it's unlikely." That was odd. Poppy wasn't sure that if these where her kids she'd let them stay with a teenager. Apparently it wasn't a good idea judging from what happened.

"And how did your brother come by these injuries?"

"He fell down the stairs, ma'am." Bosco was the one to answer now. He looked almost guilty.

"How?" There was a possibility that he'd been pushed and she wanted to know all the facts. Poppy didn't want to believe it but it happened.

"He tripped over his bear ma'am." Murdock said, sadly.

"I'll have to alert child services." She didn't believe that was all that happened. She knew how hard kids where. She'd had to babysit enough times. Anyway, she didn't trust the look on the older ones face.

"We understand." The older boy sounded almost defeated.

Poppy nodded before walking away from the three boys.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hannibal, what are we gonna do now?" BA growled. If child services cam they had no chance of the four of them getting out of there.

"We wait. There'd nothing else we can do. We just need to hope that we'll be able to con those guys too."

"If Facey was awake I bet he'd be able to do it." Murdock sadly spoke.

"If he was awake we wouldn't be here sucka." BA growled again. Murdock just looked at his lap sadly. He felt helpless. Helpless all over again. That was a common feeling in his life it would seem. Helpless to help his parents and now to help little Facey.

Hours seemed to pass as the three boys sat in solitary silence. Hannibal was starting to think that the woman hadn't gone to call child services but he knew that wouldn't be true. Eventually they'd come and separate the four boys. Hannibal would be sent back to his family. He didn't want that though. No. He wasn't going back and he wasn't about to let the little kid go to an orphanage. Not if he could help it.

2 hours after the three boys had walked in with the injured boy a doctor came over to them. "How is he?" Murdock asked, excitedly.

"He'll have a concussion when he wakes up. Also, there may be a chance that he won't be able to remember anything. We did a few tests though we won't be absolutely certain until he wakes up but there could be some brain damage caused by the floor. We had to perform surgery on his arm as well. But overall, he should be fine." Frowns met this. After that list the three boys couldn't understand how Face could be fine. But still if the doctor said it it must be true.

"Can we see him?" BA asked. The doctor nodded and led the three boys to Faces room. He left them at the entrance telling them not to move or touch anything.

He looks worse, Hannibal thought as he moved over to the little boy's right hand side. He had a cast over his arm and was a lot paler than what he'd been in the car. Tubes were protruded from the little boy's skin as he slept. Hannibal watched the even breathing come from the little boy, helped along by the breathing mask around his face. What he wouldn't give to see those bright blue eyes looking up at him again but he didn't know if that would happen. Sighing, he fell into the chair by the bed.

Facey looks like an angel. A sleeping angel, Murdock thought. The little boy's eyes where bruised black and his face was a ghostly white. Give him a halo and he really will be an angel, Murdock thought. The blood was gone but it had been replaced with tubes. They shouldn't be there. They looked painful. Facey was already in too much pain. He didn't need any more. But Murdock daren't pull them out. Facey would wake up soon. And when he did Murdock would take him home. Face could play with Billy then. He'd like that. All the little boy had to do was open his eyes.

No one should look that pale, BA thought. The kid looked translucent. Face looked like death. Or at least what BA thought death would look like. He was pale to touch but still he held the little boy's hand, careful of the tubes all around him. He was too small for this bed. The white blankets and white walls of the hospital made him look worse than he already did. BA hadn't liked the blood but at least it was colour. It had shown Face was alive. But now. Now the only thing to make him look alive was the breathing. Breathing that wasn't even being done without help. BA wanted to take all of the tubes and machines away. But he couldn't. Not without hurting Face even more. He had to leave the little boy be. He had to let him get better and hope that he'd be around to see the kid open those eyes and smile back at him again.

When they came the three boys didn't as much as look up. They were too transfixed watching the youngest member of their odd little family breath. Waiting to look at those bright blue eyes one more time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated.  
In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Chapter 12**

**Murdock POV**

"Where have you been, you silly boy." Grammy whispered into Murdock's floppy brown hair. She was clutching her grandson in a fierce hug. Billy ran up to the 10 year old, giving him an exciting lick on the cheek making the boy giggle happily.

"We've been worried, kiddo." Granddaddy said, joining the family in a hug.

When they pulled away, Murdock turned to look up the dirt road that ran from his Grandparents home. A car was pulling away from it. The man in the car had been one of the men that had taken him away from his family. And joined him with his proper family. Murdock was happy. Happy that he['d been brought home.

But he was sad too. Sad that he'd lost his parents and sad he'd lost his other family to. He missed them. He missed Face and Hannibal and even the ugly mudsucker. But he was home now. And the other three boys had to be too. Murdock couldn't believe anything else. Child services would have taken BA back to his mama and taken Hannibal home. They would have found little Facey his Mummy or taken him to a new family that would look after him properly.

Yes. They would all be okay. So Murdock was happy. Happy because he was home and because his friends would be too. They had been right to trust Hannibal. Because he'd found a way for them all to be home. Even if they might not see each other again. At least they were at home. With their families.

**BA POV**

"Don't you ever do that to me again, scooter." Mama wrapped BA in a huge hug. The black boy hugged his Mama back.

"I'm sorry Mama. But I didn't wanna let that sucka get away with hurting you." BA apologised.

His Mam pulled away and gave her son a stern look. "That isn't anything for you to worry about. Now promise me you will never do this again."

"I promise." Mama smiled at BA, before walking towards the kitchen to make him cookies.

Home. BA had missed his Mama. Had missed her so much. But he was still angry. He was angry because the little boy they'd left in the hospital now had no family. Angry because Hannibal's plan hadn't worked. Angry that his Father's killer was still alive. But he was mostly angry at himself. Angry that he had scared his Mama so much. Angry at his selfishness at leaving the woman alone in to grieve.

But he was home now. He was home with his Mama where he belonged. Sure he missed his friends but they weren't his real family. No that was his Mama. Anyway, they all had families to get to now.

The crazy fool would be with his grandparents. Being a crazy fool. But he wouldn't be lost. The crazy fool would be able to grieve the loss of his parents properly and maybe even stop being a crazy fool. Hannibal would have gone back to his parents. They'd let him back. He'd be alright. Just like BA was now. The little boy would probably get a good family. One that's treat him right. Face would be safe and cared for. Yes. Everything would be alright. He was home with his Mama now and the sucka's would be safe. Everything was fine. But why was he still so angry.

**Hannibal POV**

The building was intimidating. It wasn't huge. It wasn't even impressive yet it was still intimidating. If Hannibal went inside his whole life would change forever. Not necessarily for the better. But he couldn't go home.

16. Apparently, if you were 16 you were allowed to fend for yourself. His Dad wouldn't let him come home. His Mum wouldn't go against his Dad. So he had nowhere to go. Yes. He didn't have other family members but he didn't care for them. They weren't all that close to him. He hadn't been protective of them like he had been of those three kids. Kids who were home now. More or less

Murdock would be getting over his parents death. He'd live with his Grandparents. That would help the crazy boy. It might even keep him almost sane. BA would be back with his Mama. That would please the 8 year old. Hannibal knew how much BA had missed his Mama just by watching how the younger boy acted. Face though. Well the little boy had a long road to travel. He had been allowed to stay. Wait until the little boy had woken up. He wished he hadn't. The kid would be an orphanage now. Being shown to possible parents like an animal in a zoo. Hannibal only hoped the kid got a family. One that would look after him. He deserved that.

It was now or never. Hannibal lit his cigar, took a drag and walked inside. "Fill this in." A man in a green beret told him. The army. Yes. A challenge but the teen had always liked a challenge. So he filled in the form. All the time with a bright light twinkling in his eyes.

**Face POV**

"Templeton Peck." One of the sisters shouted at the little boy as he ran down the corridor.

When he'd woken up in the hospital a teenager had been here. He'd talked to Templeton as if he knew him. The little boy didn't know him. Everything had hurt when he'd woken and his Mummy wasn't there. He'd cried then. The teen had given him a sad look, patted him on the shoulder and left. He never came back. Instead he'd been replaced by an old priest.

Father Maghil was his name. He'd calmed the little boy and listened to his ramblings. When the 5 year old had said he didn't know his name, the priest had given him a name. Templeton Peck. The boy wasn't sure what to think of that name. Would his Mummy have liked it? That had been his first question which the priest had answered saying that she would have. That had pleased the little boy.

It had been a week since he'd come to the orphanage. He hated it. It was grey and dark. There were too many kids, making so much noise. The kids where cruel to. They called him names because he kept waking up crying in the night calling for his Mummy. So he stopped sleeping. That had annoyed the sisters but the Father had been kind. Gotten the boys to stop calling him names. But still.

Templeton resolved to not let them pick on him. He missed his Mummy but he blocked it out. Bottled it up with the rest of his feelings. He still cried sometimes from nightmares but they were getting less. The little boy had found a way of blocking them out. And that was how they'd stay.

"Bring that back here. NOW!" Templeton only laughed, as he ran across the yard, with one of the sisters chasing after him. Templeton Peck was his new name. And with that new name, the little boy was going to make himself into a new person. And it didn't seem the sisters liked that all too much.

**One last chapter to go and I'm done :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated.  
In this Hannibal is about 15, Murdock is 10, BA is 8 and Face is 5. **

**Epilogue **

**General POV**

Four men made their way through a camp in a military base. One was a colonel. A crazy one at that. He was old enough to be familiar with war and old enough to be edgy about the new recruits he'd been put with. The files showed only a small at about his new team but that didn't show the colonel what they were like. That he would have to see for himself.

Another was a pilot. A crazy pilot that had been suggested to move onto this team. Apparently his new colonel had insisted on having a pilot. The pilot wasn't sure why he'd gotten the position. Most colonels went out of their way to avoid the crazy pilot. But this colonel wanted him on his team.

A supplies officer was the third man. Young enough to be still a private but somehow a lieutenant. He was the best supplies officer in the whole of Nam but wasn't well liked. Most only liked the privileges he could give them. Not him as a person. That didn't' bother the lieutenant all that much though. It was normal for people to be weary of con men. He didn't expect anything less from his new team.

The sergeant was the last of the four men. He was an angry man with more military arrests than most people. Not that it was always his fault. He had a bad attitude and the sucka's he beat up always deserved it. Picking on him cos he was black. All of them were fancy pretty boys anyway. They didn't have a care in the world. Didn't understand war either. He hoped none of these sucka's in this team were like that.

Tension filled the air as the new team members walked into the army issued tent together. They eyed each other, already drawing up conclusions about the other members. A crazy pilot. A jazz filled Colonel. A pretty boy. And an angry guy.

"Gentlemen." The colonel nodded to each in turn. The three men returned the greeting with a salute. "At ease." The colonel commanded. He turned the filed over in his hands, putting the names and faces on the files to the men in front of him.

As the Colonel looked something slicked in his head. A memory of a different time. A time before the army. Of a family. Three little boys. He quickly glanced at the names again. Murdock. The crazy pilot. BA. The angry looking sergeant in front of him. Templeton Peck. The name Hannibal didn't know but he knew the face. An older more guarded face but still the same blue eyes and blonde hair. Little Face. He kept a straight face as he looked at the men. Not giving anything away.

"Well. I'm not gonna be calling you the names on these files." Hannibal stated, throwing the files on the desk. "Names, Hannibal." He smiled as he lit a cigar.

Murdock looked at the Colonel with the briefest of recognition. He knew that name. Could this really be the teen that had helped him as a little boy. A growl from the bulky sergeant gave Murdock another thought. It was an older version of the ugly mudsucker. Looking at the lieutenant, Murdock thought about the odds of this being Facey. It could be. Murdock couldn't know for sure, having never known the kids real name, but the little boy and the man in front of him looked similar.

"What does HM stand for Murdock?" Hannibal asked. Murdock flashed a smile at Hannibal before answering.

"Don't stand for nothin' but me friends used to say it stood for Howlin' Mad." BA growled again.

The crazy fool. The crazy fool and the sucka were standing in front of him. A small smile appeared on BA's face at the realisation. The colonel shared a look with BA before turning back to the crazy fool. "Welcome to the team then Murdock." BA turned back to look at the pretty boy, watching the interaction. He looked jumpy. Good. BA didn't like pretty boys. But his first reaction could be doubtful. The blue eyes reminded him of the little boy. But he looked too guarded to be that little boy.

"Read the file on you Baracus. Looks like you've got a bad attitude. So we'll be calling you BA." Hannibal told BA, smiling at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

The lieutenant couldn't understand what they were smiling about but it was contagious. He felt himself smiling along with them, something which he hadn't done in years. He got the feeling that he knew these people. He just couldn't remember where. "What about you then, kid?" Hannibal asked, looking straight at him.

"I'm not a kid." He told them giving them his con man's smile. The other three men knew differently. The kid looked too young to be in war. Way to young. But still. If he was anything like the little kid they had known they knew he was gonna be able to make anyone believe anything.

"How 'bout Faceman, Colonel." Murdock said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Face looked at them, questioningly. Murdock looked sadly at him for a moment but it was gone so fast Face thought he must have imagined it. In all honesty the three men were acting strange.

"'Cos you've got a face that looks like it'll be able to charm anything." Hannibal replied, easily. Knowing full well that this wasn't why Murdock had called him this. Neither BA or Murdock knew that Face had forgotten everything but Hannibal did. Luckily they were catching on well enough.

"Well. Welcome to the team, guys. Now let's get planning for this first mission." Hannibal smiled at them.

No one ever mentioned the few days the team had been together. It was an unspoken rule between the three older members, knowing that Face didn't remember any of it. It had taken long enough to get Face to trust them. They didn't want to send him running again. It didn't matter though. The team were family. And that was how they would stay. With or without their past memories.


End file.
